El corazón no olvida
by VNLwriter
Summary: Justo después de la batalla ocurre algo con lo que nuestros protagonistas no cuentan, ¿Podrán superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Aquel 2 de Mayo acabo finalmente la batalla, Harry Potter el elegido, lo había conseguido, había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, Voldemort. Pero no solo Harry lo había derrotado, todo mago y bruja que lucharon aquel día, o que lucharon antes y no llegaron a la batalla como Ojoloco, lo habían conseguido, también las criaturas mágicas que se revelaron contras las directrices que marcaban el lado oscuro de la magia. Y Harry sobretodo no lo hubiese conseguido sin ellos dos, sin Ron y Hermione, sus dos fieles amigos, sus compañeros de vida y de aventura, y es que aunque no compartían sangre esos dos se habían convertido en los hermanos de Harry Potter. El comedor, en el que antes rebosaba alegría, risas y un estupendo olor a comida recién hecha, ahora se respiraba tristeza, se oían llantos y olía a muerte…. Muchos magos buscaban entre la muchedumbre a sus amigos o familiares, se escuchaban algunos gritos de los heridos pero a su vez se escuchan risas, y ojos de felicidad, porque al fin y al cabo todo había acabado.

Harry noto como alguien le daba la mano, se giró y se encontró con los ojos avellana de su amiga, tenía mal aspecto, unas ojeras enormes, heridas por toda la cara pero aun así se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Todo bien Hermione?- preguntó él mientras también le agarraba de la mano

-Ahora sí, se acabó Harry, lo conseguimos- dijo con los ojos iluminados, y hasta ese momento Harry no se dio cuenta de la persona que tenía al lado, en ese momento pensó como su amiga lo había dejado todo atrás por ayudarle a él en su búsqueda, como se había sacrificado por un mundo que a veces la repudiaba, como había dejado atrás a sus padres, como dejó atrás a Ron por ayudar a la causa, por mejorar el mundo en el que vivía y entonces lo supo, supo que la persona que tenía enfrente iba a llegar muy lejos, y él lo iba ver.

-Gracias, Muchas gracias Hermione- dijo apretando su mano

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin entender muy bien

-Por todo, por ser como eres, y por acompañarme en el peor viaje de mi vida

-No seas tonto Harry, no me des las gracias

-Has hecho más de lo que te imaginas Hermione, hemos ganado gracias a ti.

-¿Pero qué dices? Has sido tú el que ha derrotado a Voldemort.

\- Pero si no me hubieras apoyado no hubiese tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí- y la abrazó- ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Con su familia, deberíamos ir Harry, no están bien, la muerte de Fred….- pero su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

-Ve tu Hermione, Ron te necesita.

-Nos necesita, a los dos.

-Pero, no creo que… que yo tenga que estar ahí

-Oh vamos, ¿No te echaras la culpa de lo de Fred, no?  
-No, de lo de Fred, Remus, Tonks…

-Cállate Potter, no han muerto por ti, han muerto por un mundo mejor por un mundo sin clasificaciones de sangres, sin muerte, sin terror, por eso han muerto, ellos querrían que tu estuvieses con ellos, así que vamos.- y tiró de él para que avanzara entre medio de la multitud. La familia Weasley al completo estaban en las puertas del gran comedor, en el pasillo estaban puesto los cuerpos sin vida de todos los magos caídos en la batalla, Harry pudo ver a George sentado en el suelo con la cara enterrada entre sus manos, su hermano Bill le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Charlie estaba abrazado a su madre, mientras que Percy y el señor Weasley permanecían de pie mirando al gemelo que lloraba, y Ginny se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor Ronald. Hermione y Harry se quedaron paralizados mirando la estampa que tenían delante, no sabían muy bien qué hacer, si acercarse o dejarles espacio para estar en familia pero en ese momento la señora Weasley levantó la cabeza y los vio, ninguno de los dos había visto jamás tanta tristeza en la cara de Molly Weasley, la mujer se separo de Charlie y se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes

-Harry, Hermione- y los abrazó, y la escucharon llorar. Hermione con el brazo que le quedaba libre la abrazó, y Harry la imitó- no os podéis imaginar la alegría que me da veros, de verdad, mis niños…- se separó y le agarró la cara a Hermione- hija, gracias, gracias por cuidarlos a los dos, sé que sin ti…. Ay no quiero pensar que hubiese pasado, eres la mejor bruja que he visto en mi vida Hermione- provocó que Hermione se sonrojara- ay pero que mala cara tienes querida, tienes que comer más, estas muy flacucha- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Y tu Harry… has sido muy valiente, te has sacrificado por todos, lo has hecho, le has matado , gracias Harry, sino fuese por ti… ahora ya toca descansar, te toca ser feliz- y también le planto un beso maternal en la frente. Los agarro por el brazo y emprendió el camino con ellos al lugar donde estaba el resto de la familia. Todos los Weasley se acercaron a abrazarlos, al fin y al cabo todos formaban una gran familia, Ginny se quedo abrazada a Harry, mientras que Ron escondió su cara en el cuello de Hermione

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Ahora mejor- y aspiro el perfume de ella, no se podía explicar cómo aun podía oler también

-Ron…siento mucho lo de Fred… yo…

-Shhh, lo sé- y una lágrima inicio una carrera por su mejilla, Hermione lo separo de ella y lo miró, miró esos ojos azules que ahora desprendían tristeza, y le partió el alma verlo así, jamás lo había visto llorar, una a una le fue limpiado las lágrimas y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

-Hermione…- dijo la voz rota de Ginny, y las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo.

La mañana pasó así, todos juntos, cada vez se respiraba un aire más entretenido y tranquilo, los elfos prepararon comidas para todos y se sentaron a comer con el resto de magos y brujas, cosa que provoco una gran sonrisa en Hermione. Vinieron medimagos de San Mungo, y aurores del ministerio, del ministerio que había antes que lo controlaran los mortifagos, la prensa también estaba allí pero McGonagall los mantuvo lejos de todos ellos y del castillo.

En un momento de la mañana justo después de comer Ron, cogió a Hermione de la mano

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Intento decir lo más bajito que pudo pero toda su familia lo escucho, y todos se imaginaron lo que Ron iba a decirle a Hermione, lo que provocó una sonrisa incluso en George

-Claro- dijo esta agarrándole la mano. Juntos y de la mano todavía, anduvieron por el castillo en ruinas, vieron los estragos de la guerra en los muros del castillo, de su hogar. Fueron andando y andando, Ron no sabía muy bien dónde ir, no quería ir a la sala de los menesteres, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hacemos en la biblioteca Ron?- dijo Hermione curiosa, la biblioteca no era el lugar con más dañado de todo el castillo, pero tampoco estaba perfecto

-Estaba buscando un lugar cómodo para hablar, y no creo que a la señora Prince le moleste

-No, no lo creo- le contestó con una sonrisa- bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero si algo me ha enseñado esta maldita guerra es que no sabes cuándo puede ser tu último día, y yo no me puedo morir sin decirte esto Hermione, demasiado cobarde he sido ya como para seguir callándome…

-No eres cobarde Ronald- le replico Hermione apretándole la mano y sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que tanto la enloquecían.

-Lo fui, pero ya no Hermione, y llevo tiempo queriendo decirte esto, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que me rechazaras, de que por bocazas perdiera aunque fuese nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo vivir sin que escuches esto, y es que me gustas… yo te…- aun no estaba preparado para decir te quiero, pese a que lo sentía, un rechazo a esa palabra lo mataría- quiero estar toda la vida junto a ti, te necesito, y sé que he tardado tiempo en de…- pero se vio interrumpido. Hermione coloco sus manos en la cara de él y lo atrajo hacia ella, era un beso suave, dulce, tierno, queriéndole decir todo lo que sentía, sobraban las palabras, los labios pueden decir muchas cosas sin articular palabra. Poco a poco se fue separando de él, la intensa mirada azul se clavo en esos ojos marrones que desprendían alegría, y en los labios de ella se instauro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A veces sobran las palabras Ronald, tu también me gustas, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías- dijo apartando su mirada de los ojos de él para fijarse en su boca, y como leyéndole la mente, Ron la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, esta vez el beso se intensificó un poco, ambos abrieron sus bocas un poco más, dando pie a una nueva guerra entra sus lenguas, querían recuperar los años perdidos, querían decirse lo que tanto habían callado. Hermione fue la primera en darse cuenta de que aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos y decidió pararlo- creo que nos deberíamos de controlar un poco- le dijo aun sonrosada por el beso.

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho Hermione, yo nunca pensé… nunca creí que te llegara a gustar- le confesó aun con sus manos en la cintura.

-Venga ya… si fui yo la que te besó…. ¿Cómo no lo vas a imaginar?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Pensé que eran los nervios del momento, el miedo por poder….morir

-Claro, y por estar nerviosa voy a ir besando a todo chico que se me cruce ¿no?

-No sé…. Pero ¿yo?

-Si tú ¿Por qué no?

-Eres guapa, muy guapa, estas bastante bien, eres inteligente, la mejor bruja del colegio, eres admirable, luchas por las injusticias, has tenido detrás a verdaderos galanes del quiddicht, ¿y te fijas en mi?

-Habría que estar loca para no fijarse en ti, por mucho que tú te infravalores, eres genial Ron, eres guapo y estas bastante bien, eres bueno, eres divertido, guerrero, noble, cabezota y lo más importante, a mi me vuelves loca- Ronald simplemente sonrió, sonrió de verdad, y se olvido que estaban manchados de sangre, se olvido que acababan de librar una guerra, se olvido que había perdido un hermano, solo podía pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, y ahora en sus besos.

-Ahora no te vas a poder librar de mi jamás

-Esa es la idea- y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios- será mejor que volvemos, no es momento para estar alejados del resto- y Ron agacho su mirada, sus ojos se aguaron , y la expresión de felicidad que tenía hace solo dos segundos dio lugar a una tristeza inhumana. – eh, ¿sabes que estoy aquí, no? No vas a estar solo, no te voy a dejar ¿sí?- y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Los dos volvieron de la mano hacia el gran comedor donde se encontraban los demás Weasley, nada más verlos pudieron ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de la señora Weasley.

-Por fin queridos, por fin una buena noticia- dijo acercándose a ambos y dándoles un sonoro beso

-¿Qué hablas mama?- preguntó Ronald, y como respuesta su madre miro las manos entrelazadas cosa que provocó que Ron se pusiese mas rojo que su pelo.

-Ahora que solo nos rodea destrucción, muerte, sangre….dolor, es bonito que el amor se abra paso, que veamos todos que hay luz después de este oscuro camino, y mas con vosotros dos, mis niños cuanto habréis pasado… os lo merecéis, os merecéis ser felices- a esta alturas los dos jóvenes estaban rojísimos mientras escuchaban las palabras de Molly. Sentaron junto a los demás Weasley, esperando que alguien viniese, que les dijeran cual es el siguiente paso. La señora Weasley estaba aferrada a la mano de su hija pequeña, mientras que en el otro lado tenia a Percy, también agarrado a su mano, no paraba de mirar a esa familia que había formado y que hoy lloraba la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes, también se fijo en esas dos personas que ahora y desde hacía ya algunos años formaban parte de su familia, vio lo que esas dos personas habían ayudado a su familia, como Harry, le había dado a Ron la confianza de tener un amigo, y como le había dado a Ginny la capacidad de amar sin límites. Después se fijó en Hermione, sabía que iba a acabar con su hijo mucho antes de que ellos dos lo supieran, ya cuando ellos cursaban tercero vio en ellos una química poco común y como madre que era lo supo, y se alegraba que una mujer como Hermione, porque después de todo lo vivido ya era una mujer, estuviera al lado de su hijo, porque ella aportaría la sensatez que a su hijo le faltaba. Se fijó como Hermione soltó la mano de su hijo para quitarse la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba y que estaba manchada de sangre, vio como se remangaba las mangas de la sudadera rosa que llevaba y le volvió a dar la mano a Ronald mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Pero entonces la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de una marca que la joven tenía en el brazo, agudizo mas la vista para así poder ver mejor que clase de marca era, y cuando la vio, necesitó unos segundos para asimilar lo que Hermione llevaba escrito en el brazo. Un sentimiento de ira le recorrió el cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo apretó las manos de sus hijos.

-Ay mama, que me haces daño-se quejó Ginny- ¿Qué te pasa?- pero la señora Weasley no contesto, sino que se quedo mirando fijamente a Hermione, que ahora también la miraba al igual que el resto de la familia Weasley después de los quejidos de Ginny

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó sin más

-¿Qué?- y entendió lo que quería decir cuando su mirada se concentro en su brazo, y por un alto reflejo Hermione se bajo la manga de la sudadera

-¿Quién fue? ¿Cuándo?

-Mama, creo que no es el momento de contarlo-repuso Ron

-Me he llevado un año, un año, sin saber dónde demonios estabais, si estabais bien, si no lo estabais, sin saber si os habían atrapado o si os había matado, creo que me merezco saber que ha pasado en este tiempo. Y más ahora viendo lo que algún indeseable le ha hecho esa marca a Hermione en el brazo, lo que quiere decir que al menos a ella la atraparon- a esas alturas todos los Weasley miraban fijamente a Hermione y a su brazo, como si pudieran ver a través de la manga de la sudadera.

-¿De verdad queréis saberlo, ahora?- pregunto Harry

-Si- sentenció la señora Weasley. Harry miró a sus dos amigos, y decidió que no quería alargar más esa agonía.

-¿Sabéis que son los horrocruxes?- Empezó a contar Harry, poco a poco y con la ayuda de sus dos compañeros de aventura fue narrando todo lo que habían hecho, saltándose a posta el momento en el que Ron se fue, fue hablando y hablando hasta llegar al momento de la casa de Malfoy- Entonces a mí y a Ron nos llevaron al sótano mientras que Hermione se quedo arriba sola con Bellatrix- y la miró para que continuase con el relato, esta suspiro, y aferrándose como nunca a la mano de su ahora novio, que raro sonaba, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo me quede arriba con todos esos mortifagos, comenzaron a torturarme, no sé cuantos crucios me lanzaron, lo que sí sé es que perdí el conocimiento y solo me despertaba el dolor de las maldiciones, después noté como alguien me cortaba el brazo con algo afilado y cuando me pude fijar en lo que me estaban haciendo vi esta marca - y se levantó la manga para que todos pudieran ver la palabra sangre sucia tatuada en la piel, Ron apartó la vista de la marca, Ginny ahogó un gritito y el señor Weasley suspiro con resignación, los Weasleys siempre habían detestado esa palabra. Con la mirada, la matriarca Weasley le estaba preguntado quien fue- Ella, Bellatrix…- y nada mas pronunciarla Hermione se desmayo como si le hubiesen tirado una maldición.

Inmediatamente todos los Weasley se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia ella

-Hermione….Hermione- la llamaba Ron, que se había agachado para quedar a su lado- Hermione…por favor….

-Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Bill, que inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la cogió en brazo, su hermano Ron estaba demasiado nervioso como para llevarla. Bill comenzó a andar con Hermione en brazos hacia donde estaban los demás heridos de guerra, y detrás suya, como si de una procesión se tratase iban todos los demás Weasley y Harry. Llamaron a la señora Pomfrey que se acerco enseguida al ver a Hermione en brazos de Bill completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó mientras que con sus manos le indicaba a Bill que la dejara sobre la camilla que tenía delante.

-No lo sabemos, estaba hablando y de repente pum, se desmayó- le respondió Harry

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir?- ante esta pregunta Ron y Harry se miraron, y fueron consciente del tiempo que levaban sin dormir

-Eh... Dos días y medio…-aseguró Harry

-Seguramente sea eso, entre el cansancio de no dormir y el esfuerzo de la batalla, tiene que estar agotada, vamos a dejarla descansar, ¿Ha sufrido alguna maldición en la batalla?- volvió a preguntar, mientras que le ponía por encima una manta a Hermione

-No, le lanzaron de todo pero las esquivó -esta vez fue Ron el que habló que ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Bien, entonces dejemos que duerma y ya veremos cómo se encuentra cuando despierte, venga vamos, dejarla sola- exigió mientras que hacía gestos con sus manos para que se fueran de ahí.

-¿No nos podemos quedar con ella?-preguntó Ginny con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-No pretenderá que deja a casi 10 personas aquí con una joven que solo está cansada ¿verdad?

-¿Y me puedo quedar yo aunque sea?-pidió Ron

-Uno si puede quedarse

-Bien, seré yo-dijo mientras miraba al resto de la familia

-Avísanos cuando despierte, Ron-pidió la señora Weasley.

-Vale mama- y se quedó ahí de pie mirando como su familia se alejaba de ellos, cuando ya no los veía se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Nunca se había podido detener a observarla de esa manera, dormida, en paz, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara demacrada, tenia cortes por todas partes, unas ojeras de campeonato y aun se le veía el corte que Belltrix le hizo en el cuello y pese a todo seguía guapísima. El pecho de Ron empezó a latir con más fuerza casi descompensado cuando se dio cuenta, de que si no la cagaba esa podía ser su imagen todos los días nada mas despertar y se puso rojo al pensar de esa forma de Hermione, ya que al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser Hermione Granger su amiga de toda la vida, y a la vez la persona que más quería en el mundo y se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía ya que Hermione sentía algo muy parecido por él. No hubiese aguantado perderla en la batalla, o en la mansión de los Malfoy, era algo que su corazón no podía soportar y otra vez se volvió a poner rojo ya que eso era demasiado cursi hasta para pensarlo. Sentado en la cama y observando a Hermione, así se llevo al menos media hora, hasta que notó como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y decidió tumbarse junto a ella, y así descansar un poco, hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

-Aaaaaaaaaah-un grito demasiado cerca lo despertó, lo que provocó que sacara su varita ante la amenaza y que a su vez se cayera de la cama. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se fijó que Hermione estaba despierta y todo el gran comedor se había girado para mirarlos ya que había sido ella la que había gritado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosos girando la cara de un lado hacia el otro buscando la amenaza-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- dijo bajando la varita

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, y que hacías durmiendo conmigo?-preguntó Hermione muy enfadada, Ron se fijó en que sus ojos desprendían una ira que no era acorde con el momento

-¿Qué…que dices Hermione? yo….yo no creía que te molestase, me quede dormido….

-¿A parte de pervertido eres idiota o qué?- Ron abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que le provocó el comentario. Y no le dio tiempo a contesta cuando en ese momento llegaron los Weasley, Harry y la enfermera.

-Señorita Granger, me alegro de verla despierta, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿A dormido bien?-Harry que hasta ese momento sonreía mientras escuchaba la pregunta de la señora Promfrey cambio totalmente su expresión al ver la cara de su amigo, que seguía algo pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Hermione.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la enfermera

-Está en el Gran Comedor, que lo hemos acondicionado como enfermería hasta que arreglen la misma

-¿EL Gran Comedor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esto es un hospital?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Eh… Señorita, está en Hogwarts- le contestó la enfermera dudando de sus propias palabras, desvió la mirada hacia los demás integrantes de la familia pelirroja que miraban extrañados a Hermione

-¿Hog…que? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Mathew?- preguntó mirando hacia los lados, buscando a alguien.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su amiga

-Mathew, mi novio, iba con él en el coche y de repente me despierto aquí…. ¿He tenido un accidente? ¿Y quién es toda esta gente porque me miran así? – preguntó fijándose por primera vez en los Weasleys

-Eh…Bien, llamad a Minerva, decirle lo que le pasa a Hermione- y tras esto Percy y Bill salieron en busca de la profesora- Señorita Granger cuénteme todo lo que recuerde.

-¿Del accidente?

-No, de su vida, su nombre, sus amigos, su colegio…todo- Hermione la miro extrañada pero accedió a contestar

-Bien, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, nací el 19 de Septiembre de 1979, mi novio es Mathew y llevamos ya un año, mi amigos son Susan, Daniel, Hanna, Marie, George y Lucas, voy al colegio Sanit William pero este año me han aceptado en derecho en la universidad de Oxford- tras estas declaraciones todos los Weasley se quedaron pálidos, Hermione había perdido la memoria

-¿Le suena de algo los nombres de Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbeldore…?

-No, ¿debería? – la enfermera les dirigió una mirada a todos los allí presente justo cuando McGonagall llegó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ha perdido la memoria

-¿Qué? -preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Minerva- Perdone que le diga pero me acuerdo muy bien de todo- le corrigió Hermione.

-Es totalmente Muggle

-¿Qué soy qué? Mire señora, como eso sea un insulto la voy a meter en un buen apuro porque pienso ponerle una hoja de reclamación a usted y al hospital este.

-Señorita Granger, soy Minerva McGonagall ¿me recuerda? – preguntó la profesora acercándose a la cama

-No- y Hermione fijó en la ropa tan extraña que llevaba, era una túnica larga, negra y verde esmeralda con una especie de encaje dorado por el pecho- ¿Es usted una especia de religiosa? ¿Una monja o algo así?- Ante estas palabras la profesora frunció los labios y la miro severamente mientras Bill y Charlie intentaban ahogar la risa.

La profesora se giró hacia la enfermera- ¿Qué le ha podido pasar? ¿Alguien le ha tirado un maleficio?

-Puede ser… no lo sé

-Solo se desmayó, estaba hablando y se cayó desmayada - aseguro la señora Weasley

-Cuando se usan los conjuros desmemorizadores la persona que lo recibe no se desmaya ni pierde el conocimiento

-¿Maleficios? ¿Conjuros? ¿esto qué es, una broma?- preguntó Hermione seriamente, pero como respuesta solo recibió la mirada de todas las personas que había allí- Quiero irme de aquí-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero Ron reacciono antes que ella y le colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para evitar que se levantara- ¿Pero que te crees que haces?

-Tienes que descansar Hermione- le contestó Ron con un tono muy dulce

-Mira tú no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer, yo me voy de este manicomio

-¿Mani…que?- preguntó GInny mientras Hermione intentaba zafarse de las manos de Ron.

-Señorita Granger me temo que no se puede ir- le dijo la profesora- Usted ha perdido parte de la memoria y se va a quedar aquí hasta que la recupere

-Claro, porque me han lanzado un conjuro ¿no? Y la que tiene que quedarse ingresada soy yo…. Panda de locos….que me sueltes niño- le repuso a Ron.

-Que tienes que dormir Hermione.

-Que no quiero dormir, que me quiero ir a casa o por lo menos ver a mis padres o a Matthews, no sé qué hacéis todos aquí mirándome como si fuese un fantasma o algo .

-Que se tumbe, vamos a hacerles unas pruebas- dijo la señora Pomfrey con un tono de autoridad

-¿Me vais a hacer beber una poción, o vais a sacar un conejo de la chistera?- repuso bastante alterada.

-Uf…. No sé que Hermione es más insoportable si la normal o la Muggle- afirmó Ginny

-¿Qué es eso de Muggle? ¿Por qué usáis palabras tan raras y que hacéis vestidos así? Si esto es una broma no me está haciendo ni pizca de…-pero fue interrumpida por la enfermera

-Esto lo he visto yo antes…. Hace muchos años nos llegó un caso así…pero, no sé…- parecía que hablaba mas para sí misma que para los que estaban presentes allí- ¿Estaba hablando de Bellatrix? ¿Pronuncio su nombre?

-Sí, fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse- afirmó Harry

-¿Ha tenido contacto con ella en los últimos meses?

-¿Con Bellatrix? Si… la torturó hace unas semanas...- confirmo Ron

-¿Qué me torturo? ¿Pero de qué demonios habláis?- pero todos la ignoraron

-Ha sido ella, ella de nuevo- siguió hablando Promfrey

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó McGonagall

-Hace unos años, cuando Bellatrix estudiaba aun aquí le hizo algo parecido a una chica, es una maldición que ella misma creo, la joven solo con pronunciar su nombre se desmayó y perdió la memoria, la memoria mágica, recordaba quien era y todo pero no sabía nada de este mundo, y también era una hija de Muggles, era su forma de quitarlos del medio sin matarlos. Siempre supimos que fue ella pero no teníamos pruebas contra ella.

-¿Y cómo recuperó la memoria?- Preguntó Ron

-No lo hizo, aun sigue en San Mungo, porque aunque no lo recordarse aun era mágica, al sentir emociones fuertes hacía magia, como los niños pequeños, por lo que la dejaron ingresada

-Madre mía…. Estáis locos o sois unos actores increíbles. De hecho usted me suena de una serie, no no, usted se parece a la anciana de Hook- dijo refiriéndose a McGonagall pero todos volvieron a ignorarla

-¿Está diciendo que se va a quedar para siempre así?- preguntó Harry atonito.

-Eso me temo…aunque…

-Aunque ¿qué?

-Dumbeldore en los últimos años me estuvo haciendo muchas consultas sobre esta maldición de Bellatrix, me temo que se olía que algo así pasaría. Llegó a la conclusión de que solo la magia mas ancestral podría devolverle la memoria, la misma magia que te salvo a ti Harry. Y es que ya hubo un caso parecido hace mucho años ¿Conocéis el cuento Muggle de la Bella durmiente?

-Si- respondió Harry

-No-contestaron los demás Weasley, Hermione estaba atenta a la conversación y a la vez estaba alucinando con esas personas que tenía delante.

-La bella durmiente existió, fue una joven de la Edad Media, hija de unos brujos muy poderosos a la que le lanzaron una maldición ,al contrario que en el cuento Aurora ya estaba comprometida con el príncipe y ambos estaban profundamente enamorados, cuando él se enteró estaba en la otra parte del mundo, y montado a su caballo fue al encuentro de Aurora, al darle un beso despertó, aunque Aurora no perdió la memoria simplemente se quedó dormida.- Hermione empezó a reírse

-¿Está intentando decir que soy la bella durmiente de la era contemporánea?- dijo irónica pero todos volvieron a ignorarla

-¿Quiere decir que si la besan recuperara la memoria?- preguntó Ron poniéndose rojo

-No, quiero decir que puede ser que el amor le devuelva la memoria, al igual que el amor salvo a Harry del avada kedavra cuando era un niño.

-¿ Y si Ron…- empezó Ginny pero la enfermera la interrumpió

-No, Ron no puede hacer nada, como en el cuento de la Bella durmiente el amor tiene que ser reciproco, es la única forma y aun así no es seguro- Ron se quedo pensando, eso quería decir que tenía que volver a enamorarla si la quería recuperar, y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberle dicho "te quiero" esa mañana

-Bueno, ya sabe lo que hay que hacer- dijo Minerva mirando a Ron, provocando que este se pusiera rojo- Pero aun así me gustaría Poppy que investigará todo lo posible, por si hay otra opción. Ahora, Hermione le voy a decir una cosa, no, no soy una monja, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, trabajo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y usted estudia aquí, es una bruja- Hermione abrió los ojos, pero no por la sorpresa sino por el miedo de que aquello no fuese una broma y estuviera rodeada de locos.- Es una de las mejores brujas que ha albergado este colegio, estos dos- dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron- son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, sus mejores amigos y con los que lleva metiéndose en problemas y en líos desde que tienes 12 años, hace apenas unas horas que te has convertido en una parte muy importante de la historia de la magia al ser una de las líderes de la guerra que se ha librado en este castillo. Todos ellos son parte de la familia de Ronald, que llevan años cuidando y velando por tu seguridad mágica- Hermione no aparto la mirada de la profesora y en sus ojos podía verse reflejado el miedo.

-Me quiero ir de aquí, por favor, os juro que no diré nada de este sitio y podréis seguir viviendo en esta realidad pero a mi dejarme, por favor.

-¿Me cree?

-Claro que no, mire yo tendré muchos defecto pero idiota no soy, la magia no existe, la magia es ciencia, la chistera tiene un doble fondo donde se guarda al conejo, cuando el mago corta a su asistente por la mitad no la está cortado sino que en cada una de las mitades cortadas hay una mujer, la magia es ciencia, y si la magia hubiese existido Houdini hubiese escapado y no habría muerto pero él falló, el ser humano comete errores.

-Houdini no fue más que un squib, puso en peligro al mundo mágico…

-¿Un qué?

-Dígame como hace esto la ciencia- la profesora saco su varita, se quitó las gafas y las puso en la cama, movió la varita y las gafas se convirtieron en un libro. Hermione ahogo un grito y parecía que la mandíbula se le había desencajado. La profesora volvió a agitar la varita y convirtió el libro en un espejo, y luego en un conejo- A mi no me hace falta ninguna chistera.

-¿Co-como…como de-demonios ha hecho…eso?- pregunto Hermione viendo como las gafas, ahora convertidas en conejo daba saltitos, hasta que la profesora volvió a agitar la varita y lo volvió a convertir en unas gafas.

-Ya se lo he dicho, magia.

-No…no…

-Usted es maga

-No puede ser…me acordaría…. Además la magia no existe, no puede existir.

-Lo acabas de ver

-No… me han drogado o algo… ¿Qué me habéis hecho? ¿Esto es una cámara oculta?- preguntó furiosa

-Hermione de verdad, créenos, eres magas, todos lo que estamos aquí lo somos- le aseguró Ron

-¿Cómo voy a creer a una panda de locos que me están diciendo que soy maga? Maga…

-Por Merlín que cabezota eres- resoplo la señora Weasley- dadle su varita, a ver si nota algo- Harry saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta la varita de su amiga, que había guardado cuando esta se desmayó y se la tendió, Hermione por un segundo dudó en cogerla o no, por un momento temió que todo aquello fuese cierto. La cogió, era más pesada de lo que parecía, y no supo qué pero algo notó, algo sintió por todos los rincones de su cuerpo- ¿Y bien?

-Es un palo de madera….- cada vez dudaba mas de sus propias palabra y temía que se le fuera la cabeza a ella también

-Concéntrate en un objeto y mueve la varita- le dijo la profesora. Hermione hizo caso, se concentro en una chaqueta que había en una mesa, se concentro todo lo que pudo y movió la varita y la chaqueta se movió en el aire y cayó al suelo, Hermione pego un gritito y soltó la varita como si le ardiera en la mano.

-Eres una bruja y de las buenas Hermione- dijo la profesora

-De…dejarme sola, iros, FUERA-gritó por último con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien que hacer- Que os vayáis ¿sois sordos o qué?- Se volvieron a mirar y después que la señora Weasley hiciera un gesto con la cabeza todos se marcharon y la dejaron sola, tenía mucho que digerir.

Todos los Weasleys, exceptuando George que nadie sabía dónde estaba, y Harry se sentaron alrededor de un mesa sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que Ron decidió hablar

-Será mejor que vaya… no es bueno que este sola-dijo mientras se levantaba

-No vayas, Hermione no sabe quién eres hijo- le contesto su madre- creo que se vería mas arropada por Ginny en estos momentos…

-¿Por qué?

-Son dos chicas

-Bien, iré a hablar con ella.

Ginny se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga pero no la vio tumbada en la cama y empezó asustarse se giro en todas las direcciones buscándola pero no la encontraba, su corazón cada vez latía mas fuerte… ¿y si se había escapado? Cuando sus peores pensamientos cruzaban velozmente por su cabeza alguien le toco el hombro

-Está en la sala contigua, le hemos preparado una habitación solo para ella, no es bueno que haya gente acercándose continuamente- le aclaró a señora Promfrey. Ginny asintió con la cabeza pero sin decir nada se fue alejando hacia la sala que le había dicho. Se paro en frente de la puerta y llamo con dos suaves golpes, no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. Se encontró con Hermione acostada en una cama con la almohada encima tapándose la cara.

...

 **Espero que os guste este segundo capitulo, un besazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba a la que era su amiga, hacia casi un año que no sabía nada de ella y cuando por fin la encuentra esta no se acuerda de su existencia. Hermione no respondió a su pregunta.- Yo soy Ginny, la hermana de Ron

-¿Se supone que somos amigas o qué? – Preguntó Hermione con un tono grave y sin apartarse la almohada de la cara

-No se supone, lo somos y desde hace muchos años.

-Pues muy bien, ahora lárgate.

-No, no pienso hacerlo- como respuesta Hermione bufó. -¿sigues sin creer que eres maga?- Hermione se quitó la almohada y giro su cabeza, se quedo mirando a esa joven pelirroja, no sabía que contestar, no sabía que pensar.

-No, no sé muy bien que pensar….

-No te estamos mintiendo Hermione- acercó una silla a la cama de su amiga, y se sentó para quedar de frente a ella- Eres una tía muy lista, la más lista de hecho, y vamos a hacer que recuperes la memoria

-Sí, con un beso del amor verdadero- ironizó Hermione- Tengo novio, podéis llamarlo.

-No, no tienes novio…- dudó ante sus propias palabras porque no sabía si Hermione y su hermano…. Pero eso no importaba ahora.-Y estoy segura que encontraremos algo para que recuperes la memoria.

-Pero es que yo me acuerdo de mi vida, es que recuerdo todo, recuerdo a mis padres, mis amigos, mi casa, las vacaciones en Francia, mi primer beso, mi primer día en el colegio, lo recuerdo todo, y quiero a Mathew …. Vosotros habláis de una realidad paralela. Una realidad de la que yo no soy consciente.

-Pero no te estamos mintiendo, de verdad que no- suplicaba Ginny

-Lo sé, he sentido algo…cuando he cogido la va-varita y…tire la chaqueta… ay no sé, es muy raro, no sé si estoy preparada, o es que me estoy volviendo majareta.

-Claro que estas preparada, escúchame, acabas de librar una guerra hace tan solo unas horas, la hemos ganado y en parte ha sido gracias a ti, así que si que estas preparada.

-Pero es que estáis hablando de un Hermione que yo no conozco, yo no sería capaz de ir a la guerra…. Yo…no hago magia, mi vida es muy corriente, demasiado, incluso aburrida.

-Tu vida es de todo menos aburrida. La Hermione de la que estamos hablando esta dentro de ti, quieras o no, y claro que eres capaz de ir a la guerra, has ido por unos principio, por el derecho de los magos, por la justicia, por tu lealtad a tus amigos… y la has ganado, y entre todos vamos a conseguir que vuelvas a ser la de siempre

-No estoy segura, es que…no se… por una parte no os creo, pienso que estáis chalados, pero luego esta lo que ha hecho esa mujer con las gafas….y lo que yo he sentido…

-No estamos locos, y pronto notaras la magia dentro de ti.

-Si…- dijo dudando- Perdona, ¿Cómo te llamabas? No escuche muy bien a la mujer de antes la verdad

-Ginny – respondió con uno ojos tristes, le dio una punzada en el corazón, su amiga, su mejor amiga no recordaba nada de ella.

-Cierto, lo siento- dijo al ver la mirada de la pelirroja

-¿No te suena nada de mi?

-No

-¿Ni de mi familia?

-No, ni siquiera me resultáis familiar

-Pues somos casi tu familia, de hecho para mi eres como una hermana

-¿Tan amiga somos?

-Sí, muchísimo, se podría decir que somos mejores amigas, aunque suena así de cursi e infantil- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues siento no acordarme de. ti…Ginny

-Poco a poco, Hermione

-Cuéntame…. ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigas?

-Oh, fue gracias al basilisco, en tu segundo curso te quedaste petrificada al mirar el reflejo de los ojos del basilisco, y yo por mi parte estaba siendo poseída por Voldemort, así que al final del curso las dos acabamos en la enfermería, tú eras amiga de mi hermano… empezamos hablar sobre lo vivido ese año y al final acabamos hablando de Ron… luego de una serie Muggle y así, poco a poco no fuimos haciendo amigas, pero fue en tu cuarto curso cuando nos fuimos convirtiendo en lo que somos hoy en día- finalizó con una sonrisa

-¿Petrificada por un basilisco?- preguntó un poco pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos

-Será mejor que te contemos las cosas poco a poco porque quizás te de un infarto- tras decir esto, se levanto y se alisó la camiseta que tenia manchada de sangre- Bueno Hermione me tengo que ir, no quiero dejar a mi madre sola…supongo que la señora Promfrey te dejara salir dentro de poco, al menos para…para los funerales…

-¿Funerales?

-Si- comento si mirarla a la cara y los ojo llorosos,- a los caídos en la guerra

-Y… ¿ha muerto alguien que yo conociera?- preguntó algo cohibida por la reacción de Ginny, esta levantó la cara y Hermione vio que una lagrima silenciosa recorría la mejilla

-Mi hermano Fred- y la voz se rompió tras decir el nombre de su hermano

-Oh…oh vaya…lo siento…no no debí de preguntar- dijo levantándose corriendo y la abrazó. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, la necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo, y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, Hermione continuo el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía a una supuesta amiga llorando la muerte de un hermano que tampoco conocía, y se sentía mal por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder consolarla. Ginny seguía aferrada al abrazo que le proporcionaba Hermione, hacia más de un año que no tenía ese contacto tan cercano con ella. Poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que se separó de ella

-Gracias Hermione, no sabes cómo necesitaba esto, no hace falta que digas nada- la interrumpió cuando vio que su amiga iba a hablar- sé que no te acuerdas de nada, y que ni siquiera sabes quién es Fred…era, pero ese abrazo ha sido el de mi amiga, la que se acuerda de todo y con eso me quedo. Nos vemos luego- y salió limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Hermione se quedo allí plantada, de pie, sin saber mucho que hacer. Se sentó en la cama esperando a que alguien viniera y le dijera que tenía que hacer o si se podía ir de ese cuartito. Mientras estaba sentada cerró los ojos e intentó por todos los medios hacer memoria, quería recordar algo lo que fuese, de esa familia pelirroja o de la mujer que había hecho magia, algo, apretó los ojos para así exprimir el cerebro lo máximo, tenía que haber algo… algún detalle que recordarse

-Como sigas así te vas a hacer daño- la sobresaltó una voz, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con un chico, lleno de mugre y sangre, con las gafas redondas algo torcidas y el pelo negro totalmente despeinado, que también estaba antes con todo los demás pelirrojos cuando ella despertó- ¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé… me siento rara, desubicada…

-Es normal…supongo, -y se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentada y se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto fijándose en los ojos del chico, y vio la misma mirada triste que vio antes en Ginny

-Tiene gracia que todos los magos del mundo sepan quién soy, y que mi mejor amiga no lo sepa…soy Harry

-¿También soy tu mejor amiga? Al parecer tengo muchos mejores amigos- Harry rio ante el comentario de su amiga y sobre todo la cara de enfadada que puso

-Los amigos que tienes te tienen como la mejor- repuso Harry- digamos que Ginny es tu mejor amiga chica y yo soy tu mejor amigo en versión chico- le aseguró con una sonrisa torcida

-Vale, vale, lo voy pillando- dijo mirándose lo pies que balaceaba al no llegar al suelo.-Ginny antes me ha contado cómo nos conocimos pero por más que lo intento no lo recuerdo, porque no me cuentas tu como nos conocimos, a ver si tengo más suerte

\- Bueno nosotros nos conocimos en el tren que nos traía a Hogwarts en el primer año, pero no nos hicimos amigos hasta el 31 de octubre de ese año

-¿Te acuerdas hasta del día?-preguntó un poco alucinada

-Hombre, para serte sincero aquel día es difícil de olvidar- sonrió triunfante

-¿Por qué, que pasó?- preguntó curiosa mientras apartaba la vistas de su zapatos para mirar al muchacho que tenia al lado.

\- Pues… veras, Ron se metió con…

-¿Quién es Ron?- interrumpió Hermione, esa pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Harry, ni si quiera se acoraba del nombre del chico al que quería, horas antes había visto como ella misma se había lanzado sobre los brazos de Ron para darle un beso y ahora estaba preguntado quien era.

-Es…uno de los hermanos de Ginny, el que has visto nada mas despertar

-Ah, el pervertido

-¿Pervertido?- y una sonrisa burlona se formo en su cara

-Estaba durmiendo en mi cama, ¿Quién es él para meterse en mi cama?- dijo indignada mientras bufaba

-Bueno, estaba cansado, y… ha perdido un hermano, quería asegurarse de que tú estabas bien

-Ya claro, y por eso se ha tenido que meter conmigo, bueno y ¿Qué hizo el tal Ron?

-Si…eh… bueno tú lo corregiste en una clase y él se enfado y empezó a despotricar contra ti, cosa que tú escuchaste y te encerraste en los baños a llorar durante toda la tarde, e incluso durante la cena. Pero la cosa se complico, ya que durante la cena de Halloween un profesor, que ya te contare su historia, apareció diciendo que habían soltado un trol, todos lo…

-¿Un trol? ¿Existen?- en su cara se había dibujado una mueca entre asombro y terror

-Oh, claro que si, son muy tontos pero tienen una fuerza asombrosa, piensa que casi todo lo que tú crees que no existen, existe. Bueno pues todos los alumnos nos pusimos nerviosos e intentamos correr para nuestras casas, el lugar donde dormimos y hacemos vidas- aclaró al ver que Hermione iba a preguntar algo- pero en ese momento Ron y yo nos acordamos de que tú estabas sola en el baño y no sabías nada sobre el trol así que fuimos para allá

-¿Los dos solos? ¿Contra un trol? Estáis locos….

-Eso mismo pensaste, cuando llegamos, el trol estaba en el baño y te estaba atacando así que entre los tres, en verdad fue Ron, ayudado por ti quien derroto al trol, y aquel día nos unimos y así hemos permanecido los tres, hasta hoy.

-¿Tres? ¿Y Ginny?

-Bueno, Ginny es un año más pequeña, iba a otro curso y no estaba tan metida en nuestros problemas

-¿Nuestros problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas vamos a tener tres niños?-y Harry no pudo evitar a reír ante el comentario, e intento parar al ver la cara ceñuda de su amiga

-Aunque no lo creas teníamos muchos problemas, pero ya te iré contando…-Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry no sabía de que podía hablar con su amiga desmemorizada

\- ¿Tú no eres familia de Ginny y Ron, no?- preguntó al fin Hermione

-No, somos amigos

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros dos con todos ellos? Quiero decir ¿Qué pitamos en medio de esa familia?

-Veras, la familia de Ron, es una familia maga, todos sus integrantes son mágicos, y a nosotros dos nos han acogido para todos los eventos mágicos, y aparte todos han luchado en la guerra, son muy buenas persona

-¿Quieres decir que mis padres no son como yo?

-¿Magos?- Hermione asintió despacio- No, tus padres son dentista, tal y como lo recuerdas

-¿Y tu familia?- Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, Hermione había luchado al lado de él, conocía toda su historia pero en cambio no recordaba nada, ni las injusticia ni las muertes ni nada.

-Fueron asesinados cuando yo era un bebe, asesinados por el mago al que hoy hemos derrotado.

-Oh…lo-lo siento...no sabía…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, hemos hablado mil veces de esto.- y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando os tengáis que ir de este sitio, a vuestras casas ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Volveré con mis padres?

-Oh…no lo sé… Con tus padres no, tienes que estar con gente maga, que puedan controlar tus poderes en caso de que hagas magia sin quererlo, seguramente te quedes con los Weasleys

-¿Y tu donde iras?

-No lo sé, al principio estaré con ellos también pero luego me iré a la casa de mi padrino o eso creo

-Yo no quiero incomodar a nadie Harry, esa familia ha perdido a un miembro y yo no quiero estar ahí, sin poder decirles nada porque no les conozco, no quiero interrumpir en su dolor.

-No les interrumpes Hermione ellos te quieren, y mucho

-Puede, pero-pero – estaba dudando si decirlo o no- yo a ellos no, veo que todos me habláis con mucho cariño, pero es que yo no sé quiénes sois, y no quiero estar incomodando a una familia que ha perdido a alguien que tampoco conozco, es que no puedo estar ni triste.

-No se te ocurra decirles eso a ellos ¿eh?- le dijo muy serio, la verdad es que las palabras de Hermione habían sido dura hasta para él.- Aunque tú no sientas nada por nosotros, esos que están ahí se jugarían hasta el último pelo por ti, lo darían todo por ayudarte y por protegerte porque para nosotros sigues siendo Hermione, nuestra Hermione, intenta tener algo de tacto con ellos.

-Lo siento, pero es que no sé cómo reaccionar, no sé qué decir, no sé si lo que pregunto puede hacer daño o no

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, todos sabe…- pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de George en la habitación, era al único que no se esperaba allí, de hecho no había ido a ver a Hermione cuando despertó.

-Me acabo de enterar de lo que le ha pasado, ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó cerrando la puerta después de entrar

-Sigue sin acordarse de nada- le contesto Harry fijándose en la desastrosa cara que traía George, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, heridas por todas parte, y una mirada inusualmente triste en él.

-No…no-dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a George- yo de time acuerdo….no no me acuerdo, he soñado esta noche contigo ,me has hablado en un sueño muy raro… yo… si si… me acuerdo, pero estabas distinto…no sé , no me acuerdo mucho del sueño, pero me dijiste que te llamabas Fred ¿no?- y de repente algo hizo clic en lamente de Hermione, el hermano que había muerto de Ginny se llamaba Fred, y el chico que tenía en frente tenía toda la pinta de ser un hermano de Ginny… no tenía sentido. Harry por su parte maldijo para sí las palabras de Hermione y esperó una reacción nefasta de George, la cual no llegó.

-¿Has-has soñado con Fred?- Preguntó acercándose más a ella

-Sí, sí pero eras tú, y tu nombre no es Fred ¿no?

-Fred es…era mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo- dijo mientras los ojos se volvían vidriosos. A Hermione se le vino el mundo encima, la había cagado pero bien

-Oh, vaya…. No lo sabía

-Ya… no no te preocupes, eso es bueno, te has acordado de algo, aunque sea un sueño ¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?

-No, no me acuerdo muy bien, algo sobre bromas o una tienda y que no me separa de un tal Bilius o algo así, pero no lo recuerdo, sé la sensación que me trasmitió, paz, mucha paz-y George comenzó a llorar

-Gracias Hermione, muchas gracias- y se salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una Hermione y aun Harry expectante sentados en la cama

-¿La he cagado mucho?- preguntó Hermione girándose hacia Harry

-Pues no lo sé, no me esperaba esa reacción de George, está muy mal… Fred y George eran como una misma persona, tú te llevaba muy bien con ellos, a la vez que te sacaban de tus casillas

-¿Por qué?- tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo se llevaba con todos esos personajes de su nuevo mundo mágico

-Ellos son los tíos mas bromistas que he conocido en mi vida, de hecho tienen una tienda de bromas. Muchas de esas bromas se hacen con artilugios magicos que han probados previamente en alumnos de Hogwarts y tu como perfecta estabas todo el rato echándoles broncas

-¿Perfecta?

-Si, eras como la autoridad dentro de los alumnos

-¿Yo?

-Eras la mejor del curso y por eso tenias ese puesto, poco a poco te irás acordando y descubrirás lo excelente que eres. De verdad.-

\- ¿Y quién es Bilius?- preguntó- Fred me dijo algo de él

-No tengo ni la menor idea- y le sonrió, sabiendo muy bien quién era el tal Bilius. En ese momento se puso de pie- ¿Quieres hacer algo, o tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Pregunta? Tengo miles de…- pero se vio interrumpida por el propio rugido de su estomago

-Preguntas y hambre- le replicó divertido-Voy a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey si te deja salir y vamos a buscar algo de comer.- tal cual dijo esto salió de la habitación, Hermione se quedo sentada mirando fijamente la puerta por donde acaba de salir Harry, miles de preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza cada vez le parecía mas creíble lo que toda esa gente le decía, pero ella era una persona racional no creía en la magia ni en los trol, y ahí estaba creyendo a todo esa gente que le aseguraba la existencia de ambas cosas.

 **Holaaa, ¿Que tal? ¿Os está gustando? Espero que siiiiii! Un besazo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Minutos después Harry volvió a abrir la puerta pero no entró, desde ahí le habló- Vamos, te dejan salir-y automáticamente se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, junto a Harry estaba el pervertido, bueno Ron se corrigió a sí misma- Este es Ron

-Encantada- dijo más bien por cortesía

-IIgul-Igualmete- dijo un poco contraído mirándola de arriba abajo

-Bueno, que te parece si te llevamos a las cocinas y así comes algo

-Si, estaría bien- contestó un poco incomoda porque el pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Los tres fueron andando por los pasillos destrozados, esquivando escombros y saltando las rajas en los suelo

-Vaya si que ha quedado todo esto destruido- miraba los grandes techos de piedra que tenían grandes grietas, el castillo parecía que era de época medieval cosa que la dejó alucinada.

-Es lo que tiene la guerra, lo tendrán que arreglar pero me imagino que no costara mucho- aclaro Harry parándose frente el cuadro de frutas. Le hizo cosquilla a la pera y entro a través del retrato, seguido por Ron, pero Hermione se quedo afuera, alucinada

-Vamos Hermione

-Si-si voy- contestó entrado por el hueco con la certeza de que ese cuadro le haría algo, pero nada más entrar se olvido del cuadro y metió un grito al ver a un ser pequeño con orejas y nariz larga y puntiaguda haciéndole una gran reverencia, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás chochando con el escalón del hueco y cayendo hacia el pasillo. ¿Qué- que es eso?- preguntó horrorizada desde el suelo, Ron fue rápidamente hacia ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione la aceptó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el tacto en su piel, y sin poderlo evitarlo se ruborizó e intentó no mirar al chico

-Son elfos domésticos, trabajan en la cocina de Hogwarts-le respondió con sus intensos ojos azules calvados en ella

-Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, es un honor tenerlos aquí de nuevo, Zizy está dispuesto a darle lo que más deseen, los amos nos ha salvado a todos y Zizy está en deuda con ellos. Zizy preparará cualquier cosa- dijo uno de los elfos que se agolpaban frente a ellos

-¿Tu qué quieres?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras esta tenía los ojos clavado en aquellaa criatura

-No-no lo sé…- seguía mirando fijamente a ese ser, entonces todo era verdad, ella era maga y las criaturas raras existían

-¿Pudin?

-Eso mismo- no podía parar de mirar a ese ser. - ¿Ellos también han luchado?- preguntó girándose hacia Harry.

-Han ayudado bastante, no han llegado a luchar pero se han portado muy bien con todos nosotros.

-¿y porque están todos aquí cocinando?

-Oh no…- dijo Ron

-¿Qué? – le dijo de forma borde

-Nada, nada- y trago saliva sonoramente, a Harry se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, por mucho que le borraran la memoria, Hermione seguiría así, nadie la iba a cambiar.

-Ellos cocinan porque ese es su trabajo- le respondió su amigo

-Pues deberían de descansar como están haciendo todos esos magos

-Ya discutiremos eso Hermione, ahora come-y le paso un plato con pudin que el elfo le había dado. Los tres se quedaron comiendo en total silencio mientras que los elfos seguían cocinando para el resto del castillo, Hermione cada poco miraba con recelo a los elfos, indignándose por lo tanto que tenían que hacer mientras los magos descansaban. Cuando acabaron, Harry propuso ir a buscar al resto de la familia Weasley, que se hallaban en la sala común. Nada más entrar la señora Weasley se dirigió hacia Hermione

-¿Cómo estas querida?-le preguntó con un tono maternal, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de ella

-Mejor señora…Weasley ¿no?-dudó mirando de reojo a Harry, no sabía porque pero era con él con el que se sentía más cómoda, vio como este asentía con la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que tenía delante.

-¿Has recordado algo?

-Eh…no, nada- dijo al fin, dudó si decir que recordaba algo de su hijo recién fallecido pero prefirió guardárselo para ella

-Bueno, ya verás como todo se va solucionando poco a poco- la señora rodeo a Hermione y le dio un abrazo, y sin saber porque Hermione notó como ese abrazo la reconfortó. -¿Y vosotros como estáis?- le pregunto a Harry y a Ron una vez soltó a Hermione

-Bien mama- respondió secamente ron, sin quitar la vista de George, que estaba en una esquina solo y con la mirada perdida

-Mañana al medio día serán los funerales por los caídos, serán enterrados todos aquí, donde perecieron.- Y no pudo evitar derramar dos lagrimones, Ron inmediatamente se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, tenía que ser fuerte por su familia. Hermione se volvió a sentir incomoda, se veía una intrusa en ese momento tan familiar y tan duro. Cuando la señora Weasley se tranquilizó se volvió a dirigir a Hermione.- Tu cuarto está subiendo esas escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha, será mejor que te duches y te cambies de ropa, Ginny está arriba ya- y con una mano la empujó suavemente para que subiera hacía su cuarto. Se paró frente a una puerta de madera oscura, suspiró antes profundamente y llamo a la puerta

-Pasa- gritó una voz desde dentro- Ah eres tú, ven-y Ginny la agarro del brazo tirando de ella- Esta es tu cama, y en este baúl esta tu ropa, Bill la ha traído desde La Madriguera

-¿De dónde?

-Oh, la Madriguera, es el nombre de mi casa, tenías allí tus cosas, y en esta puerta- dijo jalándole de la mano- está el baño, será mejor que te duches y te pongas ropa limpia, porque esa está un poco asquerosa

-Si…será mejor que me duche

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa te estaré esperando aquí

-No hace falta Ginny baja para estar con tu familia

-Tú también eres mi familia Hermione- sentencio con una sonrisa en la cara pese a la tristeza que tenía en sus ojos.

-Gracias – cogió ropa limpia, ropa que recordaba, era su ropa, la que usaba día a día para ir al instituto o para comer, y el corazón se le encogió, pero no dijo nada, cogió su ropa y se metió en la ducha. Al desnudarse fue viendo un cuerpo que no reconoció pese a ser el suyo, tenia cortes en todas las partes, algunas marcas ya estaba blancas y tenían pinta de quedarse ahí marcada por mucho tiempo, otras eran más rosadas, se revisó el cuerpo entero y vio que eran pocas las zonas donde no había marcas, pero lo peor fue cuando se vio la cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo, estaba hecho a conciencia con que parecía ser un cuchillo, y con una caligrafía bastante entendible pudo leer "sangresucia" no sabía que significaba pero apostaba a que se traba de algo no muy bueno, finalmente se metió en la ducha. Se paso casi 20 minutos debajo del agua, intentando aclararse, pero no podía y tenía miedo de volverse loca, quería acordarse de esa gente o despertarse y que todo eso fuese un sueño, pero no lo era, lo sentía, notaba que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real y como en el fondo de su ser algo le decía que su relación con Matthew era imaginaria, que ese chico ni siquiera existía. Todo le parecía una locura, ¿Cómo iba a existir la magia? Y sin embargo existía. Ella era una de las personas más racionales de su entono, no creía en nada que la ciencia no pudiese demostrar, y ¿ahora qué? Todas sus creencias e ideologías que se había fraguado durante años, o eso creía ella, a la mierda porque la maldita magia existe y al parecer ella era una maga. Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó

-¿Hermione estas bien?- preguntó Ginny asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Sí, sí, ya salgo- cerró el grifo y se envolvió en la tolla rápidamente para no verse, le daba miedo ver todas las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo, se vistió y se puso a buscar el sacador pero no lo encontró, así que salió para preguntarle a Ginny.

-¿Ginny tienes un secador?

-¿un qué?- dijo girándose hacia ella

-Un secador

-No sé qué es eso…

-¿No sabes que es un secador?

-No

-¿Y cómo te secas el pelo?

-Ah, eso, el aparatito ese que echa viento ¿no?

-Sí, eso, ¿tienes?- Pregunto algo extrañada.

-No, pero tengo algo mejor, ven date la vuelta- Hermione dudó pero finalmente le hizo caso, y noto como de repente su pelo estaba totalmente seco, con su mano se toco la cabeza y se giro sorprendida

-¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?- pero la respuesta estaba en la mano de Ginny, había usado su varita- ¿me lo has secado con magia?

-Sí, de hecho este conjuro me lo enseñaste tú

-¿De verdad?

-Casi todo lo que sé me lo has enseñado tú

-Entonces se me da bien esto de la…magia ¿no?

-¿Bien? Eres la mejor, y volverás a serlo, en cuanto lleguemos a la Madriguera te enseñare a hacer los conjuros más sencillos, a ver si los recuerda

-¿Harías eso?- le emocionaba aprender a hacer magia aunque a su vez le aterraba

-Claro, ya verás que divertido- afirmo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. -¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la sala común un rato?

-Vale

Ambas bajaron y ahí pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo, sentadas en la butaca, mirando a todo el mundo, se aspiraba un ambiente entristecido, dejando cabizbajo a todo aquel que pasaba por ahí, por otra parte, en el gran comedor, se aspiraba la felicidad, había música, comida y bailes, la gente celebraba que al fin había muerto Voldemort, y esta vez de verdad. Estaban todos los Weasleys, la madre de Tonks, la abuela de Nevielle y muchos familiares más. Esa noche se fueron todos pronto a dormir, nadie podía dejar de pensar en el día que les quedaba por pasar, el momento de los funerales, todos excepto Hermione que no sabía que sentir o que pensar, seguía sintiéndose muy incómoda.

La señora Weasley las despertó a las dos al día siguiente y ambas se vistieron en total silencio, Hermione se fijó como a Ginny se le escapaba alguna que otra lagrima silenciosa. Bajaron a desayunar y si el día anterior ya había un ambiente de tristeza ahora se había multiplicado por 10, se escuchaban algún que otro llanto en el gran comedor y casi todo el mundo vestía de negro. Vieron a una parte de la familia Weasley sentados y se dirigieron hacia allí

-¿Cómo has dormido?- le preguntó Harry cuando se sentó.

-Bien, y ¿tu?

-No me puedo quejar, ¿has recordado algo?- pero Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza y cogió una tostada. El desayuno paso en silencio con cortas conversaciones cada pocos minutos. Cuando acabaron, poco a poco se dirigieron hacia los jardines. Lo que Hermione vio le sobrecogió el pecho, y un nudo se le formo en el estomago, había más de 50 féretros en filas, cada uno tenía una foto al lado con la cara de su propietario, Hermione siguió a la familia Weasley que se agolparon frente a uno, Hermione se fijó en la foto de Fred y vio al chico con el que soñó, un chico igual que George. Hermione se quedó un poco apartada, sintiéndose una intrusa en ese momento, vio como Ginny se abrazaba a su hermano Ron, mientras la señora Weasley no soltaba a su hijo George. La mujer a la que Hermione había llamado monja subió a un atril, y comenzó a hablar. Su discurso hablaba de la lealtad, el valor, la amistad, el amor, esos valores que habían logrado que ellos ganaran la guerra, al parecer. Cuando la profesora McGonagall acabó de hablar, Hermione pudo ver como todos los magos levantaban sus varitas y de ellas salían una luz blanca que apuntaba al cielo, Harry le agarro del brazo y le puso en la mano la misma varita que toco el día que despertó.

-Piensa en el chico con el que soñaste, intenta sentir el dolor, quizás tu cabeza no lo recuerde pero sí tu corazón, y apunta al cielo- dudo por un segundo mientras su mirada alternaba entre la varita y los ojos de Harry, pero finalmente le hizo caso, apunto al cielo e intento recordar a ese chico que había muerto, no lograba recordar pero su corazón se encogió y entonces una luz salió de la punta de su varita, noto como una especie de calambre iba desde el centro de su pecho hacia su mano, la magia circulaba por dentro de ella. Y no supo porque pero empezó a llorar, y a la vez una sonrisa se instauro en su cara cuando miro hacia la mano que tenia alzada y vio la luz que salía de su varita, bajo la mirada y vio como Harry sonreía- Sigues siendo Hermione, al menos aquí dentro- dijo mientras señalaba su propio corazón, esta asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, y desvió su mirada hacia la familia Weasley, y vio como Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima, también distinguió que las lagrimas recorrían su cara, y sin saber porque quiso ir y abrazarlo, decirle que ella estaría ahí, pero no lo hizo no podía decirle eso a alguien que apenas conocía aunque su corazón la estuviera empujando. Ron desvió la mirada hacia la varita de Hermione y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sonrió, ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Poco apoco los magos fueron bajando sus varitas y los féretros se empezaron a moverse solos hasta meterse en la tumba, por arte de magia apareció sobre cada una lapida con el nombre del fallecido y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Todos los Weasley se acercaron a la tumba de Fred, exceptuando George que nada más verla se fue con un paso bastante ligero, casi corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione no supo qué hacer, hasta que Harry se acercó a ella

-Es normal que te sientas así, y más si no te acuerdas de nada, pero créeme que el solo estar aquí está siendo un gran apoyo para ellos, sobre todo para Ginny y Ron-Hermione asintió y se quedo ahí, parada, esperando a que lo Weasley se movieran. Pasados unos minutos todos volvieron al castillo. Ginny se acerco a ella, se agarró a un brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-¿Qué os parece si damos una vuelta por el castillo?- les propuso Harry a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.- No deberíamos encerrarnos en la sala común hasta que volvamos a la Madriguera- habían acordado que al día siguiente volverían a la casa Weasley.

-Vale- contestó Ron, mientras que Ginny asintió, y Hermione se encogió de hombros, fueron andando y andando, explicándole a Hermione las distintas partes del que un día fue su hogar. Harry y Ginny iban delante, hablando, Hermione incluso pudo ver una especie de tonteo entre ellos, mientras que Ron iba a su lado, casi rozándola, y cada vez que eso pasaba a Hermione se le cortaba la respiración y no sabía el porqué. Se pudo fijar mas en él mientras charlaban cordialmente sobre cosas del castillo, se fijo en que sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, su pelo de un rojo fuego, que pegaban y mucho con sus ojos, tenía la cara pero sobre todo la parte de la nariz llena de pecas, una sonrisa bonita y blanca, y parecía algo tímido cuando hablaba con ella, andaba de un forma despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada era tan intensa cuando se posaba en ella que hasta en dos ocasiones provocó que Hermione se sonrojara, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si ella nunca había sido así, porque sentía esas cosas hacia ese chico, y ¿Qué cosas? Desde luego no era su prototipo ideal de chico, y no lo veía como un chico del que pudiese llegar a sentir algo que no fuese la amistad que les unía, que al menos Hermione creía que les unía.

 **Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que mucho ni os acodareis de esta historia pero a mí me ha estado rondando la mente todo este tiempo y quiero terminarla, de hecho ya están muchos capítulos escritos. Espero que os vaya todo bien, besos!**


End file.
